


The Dog and her Lion

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Feminization, Furry, Futanari, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, anthros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: Carol loves her boyfriend; And he loves her.Things were rocky in the past; But they got better.Then things get difficult again.And Carol is done letting her boyfriend be a bitch.





	The Dog and her Lion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in New Haven as developed by ShadyDancer on FurAffinity.   
> He does some really nice stories; Check him out if you get the time!

  
  
  
Carol grunted softly, as she thrust her hips back and forward, “That’s it… That’s… it…” Her paws tightened softly on the lion below her, “Lift up your ass. Jamie, lift your ass more…”

The soft voice below her whimpered, “My back hurts…”

The Alsatian growled, her grip tightening on the Lion’s flesh, before she smack her cock into his ass painfully, “Higher, unless you want this to hurt.”

Another whimper. Then the butt, moved up higher. She sighed happily, stroking her lover’s back and ass, “Good boy… That’s a good boy… Now… I’m gonna cum, okay?”

“W-What?”

“I’m gonna cum, okay baby?”

“W-Wait, I’m not ready- Ah-AHHhhhh~”

They both moaned softly, as they felt his belly fill up with her warm seed. Carol always had plenty to give. She gently, leaned over, kissing his neck, before massaging his now swollen tummy, gently, “Doesn’t that feel good, baby?”

“…Yes…”

“It always feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yes…”.

She grinned as he blushed, “Ooh, your making me horny again… I don’t even wanna take my cock out right now…”

“Huh?”

“Can’t you feel it growing hard?”

“W-Wait, Carol. I have to go to work in an hour-”

She leaned back, keeping one hand on his belly and the other on his rear, “You can go as soon as I make you my little cum balloon, baby. Okay?”

*

Carol smiled softly, as she examined Jamie waddle awkwardly, watching him occasionally rub his cum-bloated belly, “You look cute, like that.”

He scowled at her, as he tugged on his shirt, “My clothes are too tight for me now…”

“Yeah. And you look sexy.”

He blushed again, glancing away, “I’ll… I’m gonna be busy for the next few weeks.”

The news made Carol’s ear’s perk up, “What?”

“There’s going to be a large influx of immigrants from Mars. Its not going to be easy, and the government wants all hands on deck.”

“I… I see.”

He smiled at her stupidly, “I’ll come and see you as soon as I can!”

“I could just wait at your apartment.”

The young lion shook his head gently, “I don’t know if I’ll be going back. I might have to spend most nights at the department.”

Carol clicked her tongue in irritation, “They run you like a fucking black company. You should just quit. I could take care of you for a bit.”

Jamie hesitated before forcing a smile, “I’ll be fine.”

He leaned in, kissing her cheek gently before rushing out. The kiss felt made-up and it left Carol feeling hollow inside.

She sighed, reaching over to her desk and grabbing the pack of cigarettes. She placed one in her mouth but didn’t light it. She was trying to quit but just having it in her mouth was comforting. She liked Jamie… A lot. He really meant a lot to her, to the point that she had begun to seriously contemplate having a life with him… A complete family…

Yet… He remained so oddly distant from her. She couldn’t explain why. He just was. Come to think on it… He always had a distant quality about him… From the moment they met.

She had met Jamie at a café; Both of them had just arrived in New Haven a few weeks before. Apparently, he had his eye on her for a few days, and he decided to finally ask her out. He had this gentle swagger about him, that made him so adorable and irresistible. And despite her apparent good looks, Carol had been a virgin at the time. So, the confession caught her off guard, but she accepted.

It was a bold move from both of their parts. The New Haven Government encouraged mixed-species couples to ensure greater diversity and a better chance at developing the young, new-world settlement. But, the greater public had yet to catch on. Most people still preferred species that were visually similar to their own; Dogs with wolves. Cats with tigers.

An Alsatian and a Lion? Not exactly, the stereotypical image of a happy couple. Most people would probably judge them. Carol was used to it. Jamie wasn’t. So, for his sake, they kept it secret for the most part. They were “just friends” to the world. And she didn’t mind it.

Because inside their homes, they got closer.

Each date made her happier and happier, that Jamie asked her out. He was such a kind young man. He was five years younger than her, but that didn’t matter. His presence made her enjoy each moment with him and each day became a little brighter.

Everyday, they learned a bit more about each other. Jamie worked for the Government. Carol wrote novels and screenplays. Jamie came from a low-class family. Carol had made a decent bit of income writing episodes for a relatively popular web-series.

Jamie liked milk-shakes. Carol liked liver.

Jamie liked jazz. Carol enjoyed hip-hop.

Jamie’s first crush was on a black cat. Carol had never been in love before him.

It felt like nothing could have stopped them and their relationship. It all felt so… so perfect. Like a match made in heaven.

That was when they came across the first road bump.

She wanted to sleep with Jamie. And he clearly wanted to fuck her. So, she decided to be honest and tell him the truth. She wasn’t a woman. She just pretended. She was a herm; A Futanari. He had to know... She prepared herself for what she thought was the worst... But that wasn't enough.

Jamie’s reaction was… hurtful, to say the least. The disgust, he expressed at the thought of sleeping with her when he heard the truth… She felt a terrible rage boil in her blood that day. But it was quenched with pure sadness.

She threw him out and spent the next few days, crying her eyes out.

After about a week or so, she decided to finish it with him. She went to his apartment to break up with him.

The first thing Jamie did was apologize. He was bawling his eyes out, as he tried to make amends for his terrible words. Carol remembered the strange sense of pity and anger she felt for him when he tried to apologize; How dare he feel sorry for himself after he mocked her and her nature. After they had poured their hearts out to each other. He was disgusted and he felt sorry for himself.

She remembered pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground. She had been so terribly aroused on seeing his terrified, tearful face. She torn his clothes off, then she tore her own clothes off. 

Carol paused laughing at the memory of his shocked face, when he first laid eyes on her massive cock. His own penis was relatively small… It was a still a lovely dick, though. That had been the first time... In their relationship, where things truly... clicked. Or so, she felt. But, it wasn't entirely a good thing. 

Carol had almost raped him. It was a shameful memory. She was about to shove her cock in his ass, when she came to her senses and pulled back. She didn’t even bother wearing her clothes. She was ready to run out into the streets, naked save for her fur, when Jamie stopped her.

At that point, he led her to the bed-room. And they made love for the first time. It was gentle and sweet. Their movements were uncertain; They were both inexperienced after all. But it had felt so good.

It was a cathartic moment… for both.

Carol paused, pulling the cigarette out of her mouth and tossed it away softly. Since that time, it had been almost two years. The situation on New Haven had changed considerably. Mixed-Couples were all the rage. She remembered seeing a Komodo Dragon and a Black Cat snogging each other in broad daylight, and no one batted an eye.

In fact, the New Haven Government had moved passed the incredibly successful mixed couples campaign to now promoting larger families. Pregnant families and large families could receive monetary or tax benefits; The Government would also take care of most medical issues that were pregnancy related. And the people were taking to, it with incredible vigour. It had become common to see a couple strolling down the street, either with a few kids, or the woman was overly-bloated with child… Or both.

It was understandable. Most of these couples wanted children. The Government was just helping out. It was really a wonderful time to just… be together…

So, she wasn’t aware why Jamie was so distant. Or why he didn’t want to reveal their relationship to anyone. She had asked him, and he never answered. She accepted that, because of how she felt for him, but…

_“It’s like… We’re just sex partners…”_

Carol felt a sad, irritated scowl cross her face, as she pushed herself out of bed and walked over to her small kitchen. The cool air felt nice on her nude body, as she poured herself a mug of tea and sipped it softly.

They had gone through a lot together at this point. She wanted them to be something more. She didn’t mind if he liked someone else and she was just someone on the side. She just wanted to know.

Carol quickly marched over to her laptop and opened it up quickly, and quickly sent Jamie a message.

**“Hey baby. I know you’re busy and I hope its all going to go smooth and easy for you. And whenever you’re done, could you pop over. I’d really like to talk to you about us… Bye.”**

She pressed send and leaned back, to sip her tea again. That was done… Now, all she had to do was wait…

*

Three weeks of silence was expected from what he said. Two months of silence beyond that was enough to worry anyone.

Carol paced around her apartment softly, dialling Jamie’s number on her phone for the thousandth time, and once again went to voice-mail.

“FUCK!”, She cursed out loud, before tossing her phone against the wall. It didn’t break; it was much too strong for that.

She groaned and rubbed her head softly. Where was that fool? She felt sick in the pit of her belly, like there was a rolling wave of nausea that just wouldn’t let up. She knew his address, but no one rang and it looked like he hadn’t been there in a while. She talked to his job, and they said he fell sick in the middle of the second week, and they hadn’t seen him since. They were considering firing him due to the extended absence without notice…

He didn’t even give her a family member to contact in such a case…

She groaned and flopped over her bed softly. She glanced to the side and then gripped one of the shirts, he kept at her place. She pushed it against her nose and breathed deeply. His scent was fading… But it still got her hard.

She moaned softly, as she shoved the shirt into her mouth, sucking on it, tasting the remnants of his skin and fur, as her hands pushed her jeans down, then gripped the growing member between her legs and began to massage it softly.

_Jamie…_

She recalled how he looked, the day he left. His soft, sweet face. His delicate limbs. His round, beautiful ass. That delicious cum-filled belly…

_Jamie… Oh, Jamie…_

She recalled, how it had been. Pushing her cock into his tight little asshole, feeling him squeal and moan and shift, pleasuring her as he enjoyed her size within him. How it felt, when she came, and his belly bloated out with her seed, like some pregnant woman…

_OH, Jamie!_

She moaned softly, letting his shirt, fall from her maw, dripping with saliva, as she came, letting loose, thick, heavy streams of creamy fluid over her bed.

_Fuck…_

She stared at the damp shirt sadly, before tears welled up in her eyes.

_Where are you?_

*

Carol gritted her teeth, gripping her belly weakly, as her doctor scribbled on a small sheet, “You haven’t been taking care of your body, Carol. You’ve got acid reflux, stomach ulcers… What’s wrong? Been stressed out?”

She nodded, “My… Boyfriend’s been missing for a bit…”

The Doctor blinked, “A boyfriend, really?”

She nodded again.

“Well, that’s nice. Not that he’s missing, but… that you’re in a relationship. Do you think he’s in danger?”

She shrugged, “Dunno…”

“Hmm”, The Doctor tapped her pad softly, “Well, you still need to take care of yourself, so your in tip-top condition when you find him, okay? Here.” She handed Carol the prescription, “This should relief your system for a bit, but you need to make changes okay?”

“Hm”

She took the small sheet and walked out of the examination room. It had been 6 months since she had last seen Jamie… He hadn’t sent her a single word, and she didn’t have a single clue. She reported his status to the authorities, but in that time, they hadn’t found a trace of him…

She slipped the sheet into a machine and took the small pills it dispensed for her without examining them. It didn’t feel like it mattered…

“C-Carol?”

She felt her ears perk up, and she turned wildly, staring into the eyes of the lion she loved, “Jamie?”

“H-Hi…”

He seemed to have gotten shorter and his fur was bushier, but his mane was shorter. His already, delicate features, seemed to have gotten more so. His rear, was flared out and his belly, seemed to be as bloated as she had last seen it. He was wearing strange, loose clothes that seemed to hang off him for some reason.

“C-Could we… talk at your place?”

*

She didn’t speak, as they walked into her home. She didn’t speak, as she let him sit down. She didn’t speak, as she placed a small cup of tea out for him. She wanted him to speak and explain himself, and he seemed to understand that.

“I’m… I’m sorry, I went dark for so long…”

“You should be.”

“I… I know… I didn’t mean for it to be like this…”

“What happened to you?”

“I…”, He swallowed before placing his hands over his belly, as if cradling it, “I’m pregnant.”

Carol blinked. Then she blinked again, “Repeat.”

“I’m… pregnant.”

“Again.”

“I’m pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant.”

“Yes.”

“… And I presume, its mine?”

“…Yes.”

Carol crossed her arms and tilted her head, “So… I’m the daddy, and you’re the mommy?”

Jamie blushed and nodded.

“…How?”

“W-Well… Its supposed to be very rare… But gay couples have conceived naturally in the past… The procedure the government has developed recently, to help males birth, is based of natural ability. They’ve just increased the chance of a pregnancy…”

“So, we’re a rare case of natural, huh?”

“Y-Yes…”

Carol stared at Jamie for a few seconds, before letting out a bark of laugh, “Oh, wow… Do you… Do you know how many you’re having?”

He blushed again, “Three.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

Carol hesitated before moving over and staring at his swollen belly, “So… they’re in there?”

“Hm-hm.”

She raised a hand, “Can I…?”

He smiled awkwardly, lifting up his baggy shirt, “Of course.”

She stared at his belly, and the budding nipples that lined it, before running her hand over it. Then, she felt a kick.

“Oh… wow…”

“Yeah, they got pretty excited, when I decided to tell you about them…”

That line made Carol pause, “Why… Why did you take so long?”

He blinked and then turned away, “I… I was embarrassed… I mean… Look at me!”, Tears began to well-up in his eyes, “I’m so ugly! I mean… My family is so orthodox… They wouldn’t stand for me dating someone like you, so I couldn’t go to them… and… and I couldn’t just come to you, when I learned the truth! I’m so ugly like this… and I can’t bear that thought… and, and…I was running out of money… I know I’ve lost my job by now… and…”

He continued to ramble on with his reasons, as she stared at him with disbelief. She had no idea how to express what she was feeling in words. Then she knew.

“Jamie.”

He blinked, stopping his flow of excuses, “Huh?”

She smacked his face with her palm, “Shut up.”

He blinked in shock, covering his cheek, “C-Carol?”

She sighed softly, rubbing her eyes, “God… Come on. We’re getting you some clothes.”

*

“C-Carol, I… I told you… These are the only kinds of clothes that fit me right now…”

“And I told you to shut up, unless you want me to smack your face again. You’re not going to say anything, unless I ask you.”

Her harsh words made him fall silent, but she felt no pity for him. She wanted him to feel bad. She wanted him to know how she felt.

She marched into the clothes department at the mall, dragging Jamie by the hand, quickly moving past Men’s Apparel, causing him to let out a few puzzled mumbles, before pulling him into Maternity Wear.

Carol made her way over to a kind looking attendant who was examining the clothes that were in the shelves, silently, “Excuse me, ma’am?”

The soft bear turned her head and smiled, “Oh, hello. Can I help you?”

“Yes, I’m looking for something that will fit my baby here.”, She tugged Jamie forward, “Something cute, and sexy, to make _her_ feel good.”

“H-Hey, Carol-”

“Of course!” The Bear clapped her hands, “I know just the thing! I helped this small pride of lionesses pick out something a few weeks back; An adorable set of dresses! Why don’t you both go to the dressing room; I’ll bring them right over!”

“Thank you so much~” Carol grinned at the attendant, before dragging Jamie away and into a changing room. Her expression morphed back into one of dryness, “Now strip.”

“C-Carol…”

“I said, strip.”

He flinched at her tone, before complying slowly, peeling off his thick jacket, baggy shirt, boots and trousers. She examined his body, silently; His chest was still small, and it didn’t look like it would grow any more, but his nipples were clearly chaffed. She clicked her tongue, pointing at his crotch, “Take off your underwear too.”

“B-But.”

She growled softly, “Take. It. Off.”

His ears fell flat on his head, as he quickly and clumsily tugged his boxers off, making completely nude.

She took a step back and examined him again, “…Your dick’s gotten small.”

“A… A side effect… from the pregnancy…”

“Obviously. I’m gonna get you somethings. Don’t open the door for anyone else, and don’t you dare put your clothes back on.”

“O-okay…”

She walked out of the dressing room, just as the Attendant arrived, holding several simple, maternity dresses of greens, whites and blues. Carol felt a smile on her face, “Oh, those will be perfect. Just pass them into my girl; She’s going to love them. I just need to get a few things for her.”

She rushed away, as fast as she could. Those beautiful dresses… Ooh, she wanted to dress Jamie in all of them… But first…

*

Carol carefully adjusted the bra-clip, “How does that feel?”

“A… A little tight…”

“Okay… How about now?”

“B… Better…”

“Hm. So, A might get a bit small. We might need to move you up to B in a bit, huh?”

Jamie fumbled, confusedly, “I… I don’t-”

“Its fine.”, Carol interrupted him, “You don’t understand. I’ll explain it later. How’re the panties?”

“They’re… They’re okay.”

“You’re sure?”

“They’re… a lot like briefs.”

“…You wear some weird briefs, baby.”

Carol sighed, pushing aside the other bras and panties they tried and didn’t try for Jamie, before reaching for one of the dresses, “Now, this will be a lot better for you, in your condition, than a baggy shirt and trousers.”

“But… But those are for girls…”

“And a bra isn’t?”

“Uh…”

She rolled her eyes, and shoved it over his head, “Just wear it.”

The dress fit perfectly over his body, covering his belly gently and snugly. It was slightly tight around his rear, but Carol didn’t say anything about it, simply pulling his tail from the available hole, “Well, don’t you look sexy?”

“I…”, Jamie only blushed softly.

Carol grinned, kissing his cheek softly, “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re carrying our babies. You shouldn’t have been dressing so badly. You need to think about them a bit more…”

“I… I’m sorry.”

“That’s right. You’re sorry.”, She bit his ear gently, and he squeaked. She handed him a thin, light sweater and hat, “Here. These will go well, with the dress.”

“Oh… Okay…”

She watched him, slowly pull the sweater on, before grab the other dresses, and sweaters and step out of the room, “Don’t spend too much time admiring yourself; We’ve got other places to go.”

“Okay…”

*

“Carol… What’s… What’s this place?”

“A salon. Come on.”

Carol marched in, once again dragging Jamie by the hand, “Hey all!”

One of the salon artists, who was reading a magazine, looked up and smiled, “Carol, sweetie! We haven’t seen you in ages~”

Carol grinned sheepishly, “Yeah, I’ve been so busy lately, I’m so sorry!”

“Aw, no matter! You know, we’re always open anyway! Could we interest you in the works today?”

Carol sighed, “You know, I’d love that, but I can’t. Not today, but I was hoping you could take care of my sweet, adorable baby here, Jamie?”

The Salon Artist, examined Jamie quickly, “Now, where did you pick up this sad thing? And how did she go her entire life without getting her fur treated! She looks awful!”

“H-Hey, I’m not a-”

“She’s my baby girl, Simon.”, Carol placed her hand over Jamie’s mouth, “She’s just lived like a tomboy her entire life. Why don’t you give her the works and more?”

Simon clapped his smooth hands together, “Obviously! Only the best for the baby girl of my best girl!”

Carol grinned and kissed Simon’s cheek gently, “You’re the best, Simon.”

“You know it~”

He quickly took Jamie’s hand and pulled him over to a chair, despite of his pathetic protests. Carol watched them go, before walking out silently. She had one more thing to prepare for Jamie, so that he understood his place completely.

*

“Oh, Simon! She’s a dream!” Carol squealed softly.

“Of course, she is!”

Jamie could say nothing; He could only stare at his reflection in shock. Since his pregnancy had begun, he had lost a great deal of his mane. It would have been hard for most people, who didn’t know him, to even notice he had one. But now, he… He looked like a lioness!

He touched his cheeks gently, in confusion, “This… Is me?”

“Sure is, baby~”, Carol grinned, and leaned close, “Don’t you look like a wonder?”

“I…”

“And you know what’d really make you look good? Some bling.”

“B-Bling?”

“Mm-hm.”, Carol reached into her coat and pulled out a thick, golden collar. Simon whistled behind Jamie as he walked towards another customer, “Ooh, you goin’ all out girl!”

Jamie stared at the collar, “What’s… that?”

“A mark.”

“A… mark?”

“Yes. A mark to show, who you belong too.”

“B-belong?”

“Yep.”

“I… I don’t belong to anyone!”

Carol’s eyes narrowed, “Wrong. You used to be free. We used to be equals… But you gave up your status, when you discovered our babies and didn’t tell me.”

“I…”

“You were scared. And that’s fine.” Carol wrapped her arm around Jamie softly, “We all get scared. Its how we react that matters. You were so scared… You pushed everyone away. It took you months, to confide in me. It shouldn’t have taken you that long. I thought you were stronger that that… But you weren’t. You need me. To protect you. Take care of you… To Own you…”

“I…”

“Its not going to change much. We’re still together. We still love each other. All that's gonna change, is that _I’ll_ take the reins for both of us. You won’t have to worry about anything else. Not your family, not your work, not anything. You’ll be safe…” She placed her hand over Jamie’s gravid belly, and massaged it gently, “Our babies… will be safe. You just have to leave it all to me. You just have to be my… baby girl. My baby factory. My little doll, forever.”

Jamie blinked, “I… won’t have to worry… About anything?”

“Nothing at all.”

“Oh… Oh, Carol…”

“Jamie…”

“I’m… so sorry…”, Jamie whisper, feeling the thick, comforting collar clamp over her neck gently.

“It’s alright….

I’ll take care of you.”

*

Jamie adjusted the loose shackles on her wrists gently. She’d have preferred the tighter ones, but they always drew awkward stares, and they made her feel uncomfortable. Of course, Carol knew that. That’s why she told Jamie to wear the looser ones. Carol always knew what to do.

She massaged her gravid tummy softly with one hand. It felt so wonderful, to carry cubs again; Four this time around. She was going to be bigger than before! Thank god for that. Those few months, where she wasn’t pregnant were agony…

She glanced over, shyly at Carol, who was casually cooing at one of their babies; An Alsatian-Lion hybrid, they had named Nadia. The baby was giggling, kicking her pudgy little feet, as her father played with her gently. The second, another hybrid, Kanin, was sleeping on the mat, they had laid out, having finished his meal a few minutes back. Janie focused on Carol for a few seconds; Ever since she had taken charge, her sense of fashion had changed quite a bit; From "normal" clothes, Carol had moved onto a series of looser, more revealing clothes. Clothes that were easy to toss off, and remove, but maintained a powerful appeal, over Jamie's simpler dresses.

The third child, a pure lion, was in Jamie’s hands, gently sucking from her small breast. Her name was Shili. She was a plump little thing, more so that the other two, but she was the only Jamie loved the most, though she’d never truly admit it.

She smiled as Shili sucked softly, before reaching up and touching her collar. Just feeling it, made her feel safe… Ooh, she enjoyed these small simple outings, but she couldn’t wait to go back home, and put in her proper outfit. Tight shackles and chains. Outfits, that squeezed her flesh, only letting her care for the babies.

“Jamie.”

Her ears perked up at her name, and she turned to Carol, “Yes!”

“Your parents called me yesterday.”

“Oh?”

“They were very happy to know that you were fine, and that their next batch of grandchildren are developing well.”

Jamie smiled and patted her belly, “They’re your children after all!”

“Ah; Don’t forget. _Our_ children…”

Jamie nodded, “Our children~”

Carol nodded softly, placing Nadia with her sleeping brother, before gesturing to Shili, “I think she’s pretty full.”

Jamie blinked and glanced down, only just noticing that Shili had stopped sucking, and as merely snuggling against her mother’s breast with a dumb, sleepy expression. She quickly, pulled up her dress, covering up her breasts, before patting Shili’s back for a few moments. Once the soft burp came, she too was lowered to sleep with her siblings.

She sighed happily, “I’m so happy we had them…”

Carol nodded, “I’m glad I was able to put babies in you.”

Jamie smiled, and rubbed her belly, “Twice.”

A smirk, “Yep.”

Jamie adjusted her position softly, leaning towards Carol, “Maybe, when we get back, we can do some practice runs for the third set…”

Carol raised an eyebrow, “My, aren’t you getting bold?”

“Its your fault…”, She reached over and ran her fingers over Carol’s thigh, “You’re the one, who showed me how lovely and talented you are…”

There was a gentle silence, before Carol gripped Jamie’s fingers and examined them softly, “Getting so bold… I think it might end up being more of a disciplining lesson that practice. After all; My little doll can’t be acting up on her own, can she?”

Jamie felt her fur bristle with delight, as Carol began to advance on her, “No, she can’t… and she won’t…”

“She never will.”

  
  
  
  


THE END. 


End file.
